


Nuestra hermosa navidad

by Denis_co



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Merry Christmas, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, mentioned sakusa kiyoomi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denis_co/pseuds/Denis_co
Summary: Un pequeño especial de navidadBokuto y Akaashi pasaran un hermosa navidad, luego de su hermosa y duradera relación. Pero ambos tienen un regalo inesperado para el otro...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 3





	Nuestra hermosa navidad

Todo MSBY Black Jackals estaba reunido, debido a Meian, a quien se le ocurrió realizar un intercambio de regalo, así que ahora se encontraban todos, esperando saber quien será la persona a la cual debían hacerle un regalo, Sakusa paso primero, tomó un papel y volvió a su lugar, abrió el pequeño papel, procurando que nadie revisase, "Meian Shugou", era el nombre, se encogió de hombros y guardo aquel papel; Atsumu fue el siguiente, tomando un papel y abriéndolo, también procurando que nadie viese, "Oliver Barnes", sonrió y guardo el papel; así fue con todos, hasta que llego el turno de Bokuto, se acercó y tomo un papel, quedaban solamente 3, al momento de tomar su papel y revisarlo se tenso, no sabia con exactitud que regalarle a aquella persona, además, no eran muy unidos, ¿por qué no le toco Hinata Shoyo?, lo conocía y sabia que podía querer él peli-naranja, pero no, le toco aquel ruliento que se veía reservado ante el público y su equipo, a excepción de su novio, Miya Atsumu, con quien generalmente casi siempre se le veía.

Al salir del gimnasio, para dirigirse a la casa de su querido novio, paso por unas cuantas tiendas, viéndolas superficialmente y pensando en el regalo perfecto para un chico de cabello algo largo, piel morocha, rasgos muy finos y unos ojos con una mezcla de azul o verde, quería comprar un hermoso regalo para su hermoso chico, necesitaba lo mejor, ya que Akaashi era lo mejor. Bokuto Koutarou y Akaashi Keiji ya llevaban 5 años de relación, una hermosa relación, la cual a perdurado debido a que Akaashi conoce demasiado bien a Koutarou, y Bokuto conoce a Akaashi, y sabe que en estos momentos él de ojos azules no se encontraba en casa, ya que debía de estar aún en la editorial, adelantando un poco el trabajo, para luego, al llegar la navidad, no tuviera demasiado trabajo por hacer, Bokuto lo entendía, entendía que Akaashi estaba estresado por el trabajo, así que todas las veces en la cual ha llegado el pelinegro a casa, Bokuto lo recibe con una taza de café y una cena lista, Akaashi solo agradece, come y se dirige al cuarto.

Ahora llegaba algo tarde, tal vez pedirá algo para la cena, mientras que él ordena algo la casa; vivían juntos ya de hacia un año y medio, y Bokuto pudo adaptarse a las reglas de Akaashi y donde estaba todo ubicado. Mientras ordenaba, se le ocurrió una idea, un regalo ideal para su amado, así que al día siguiente se propondría buscarlo con dedicación, y ahora... ¿qué hacia Bokuto?, pues, con la llegada de esa idea, se le olvido lo que anteriormente hacia; el timbre sonó, aquel con rasgos de búho miro hacia la puerta y pensaba en quien podría ser, Kuroo se encuentra con Kenma, Hinata dijo que viajaría por unos días a Miyagi, así que estaria ocupado, Atsumu no vendría, Sakusa menos, Konoha se encontraba en Tokio, Komi se encontraba también en Tokio, grabando un especial de navidad, Sarukui dijo que iría donde Konoha a visitarlo, Onaga estaba en Saitama, Washio viajaría a la casa de sus padres, Yukie dijo que pasaría estos días junto con Komi, Sarukui y Konoha, y Suzumeda estaba donde sus padres y abuelos; ningún conocido, así que él de cabellos bicolor se asustó, ¿Sera un ladrón? ¿un chico que quiere venganza? ¿su madre a quien no llamo y no le dijo que no podrá visitarla? Varias interrogantes tenia el búho, se olvido de todo lo que había hecho anteriormente, solo por encontrar el regalo perfecto para su amado; la perilla de la puerta sonó, se escuchaba como esta se abría lentamente, Bokuto tomo lo más cercano, un libro, se acerco a la puerta, y...

-Bokuto-san, había un...- las palabras de Akaashi fueron calladas por un repentino libro que chocó en su cara, sus lentes cayeron debido al golpe, además, de que aquel pequeño librazo hizo que retrocediera un poco. Bokuto había lanzado el libro justo en el momento en el cual la puerta se abrió por completo, y se arrepintió al ver a su precioso chico tocándose la frente y buscando con la mirada sus lentes; él búho se apresuró en buscar los lentes del chico y colocárselos, cuando Akaashi pudo ver mejor, vio arrepentimiento en la cara de su novio.

-Lo lamento Akaashi, no quería golpearte, yo, pensé que era un ladrón o mi mamá- decía Bokuto con un deje de tristeza en su voz, Akaashi soltó una pequeña risa, recogiendo el libro y luego besando la mejilla de su novio.

-No te preocupes Bokuto-san, vamos a cenar mejor- dijo Akaashi entrando a su hogar, Bokuto cerró la puerta y acompaño a Akaashi a la cocina- había un repartidor parado fuera, dijo que no contestaban, por suerte llegue a tiempo, o se hubiera enfriado- habló Akaashi mientras dejaba la bolsa en la mesa, los labios de Bokuto formaron una "o", eso había olvidado, olvido que había pedido la cena.

-AAAH SI, pedí la cena y me olvide, perdón Akaashi- respondió él de hebras blancas con raíces negras, Akaashi sonrió y acaricio el rostro del chico, ambos se sentaron para comenzar a comer; mientras comían, Bokuto hablaba de su día a Akaashi, mientras este lo escuchaba atentamente- ... Si, y en el intercambio me toco Sakusa, y no se regalarle, ya que él es microondas...- hablaba Bokuto mientras colocaba una cara de pensamiento, Akaashi también tenia esa misma cara, pero era por la palabra que acababa de usar su novio.

-¿Sakusa-san es qué cosa?- preguntó Akaashi, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Es microondas, que le tiene miedo a los gérmenes- reitero Bokuto, Akaashi soltó una pequeña risa, la cual confundió a Bokuto.

-Bokuto-san, es misofobico, no microondas- le corrigió Akaashi con una risa, Bokuto nuevamente formo una "o" con sus labios y también rió- pero, podrías regalarle algunos productos de higiene, eso usa Sakusa-san, también algún reloj o alguna zapatillas- volvió a hablar Akaashi, Bokuto asintió, su novio tenia razón.

-TIENES RAZON AKAASHI, ERES ÉL MEJOR, SIEMPRE SABES TODO- grito emocionado Bokuto, Akaashi solo sonrió mientras un sonrojo aparecía por su rostro, jamás podría acostumbrarse a los halagos hechos por Bokuto, siempre provocarían un nerviosismo y sonrojo en él- A Kuroo le regalaré un pijama de gato y uno de videojuegos, así Kenma le hará caso, también una figurita de unos gatos tan bonita; a Kenma un juego que acabo de comprar, espero que le guste, y unas orejitas de gato, Kuroo me dio la idea...- y así Bokuto siguió nombrando los regalos que le haría a sus cercanos, exceptuado el regalo de Akaashi.

La noche llego y ambos fueron a dormir, Akaashi se acurrucaba en el pecho de Bokuto, mientras que él último nombrado abrazaba al pelinegro. Una hermosa noche, un hermoso sueño tenia Bokuto, el cual se vio interrumpido por la alarma que avisaba la hora de despertar e ir al gimnasio, se levanto de la cama y como siempre, Akaashi ya no estaba allí, fue a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, y al bajar, logro ver a su amado, quien tomaba el desayuno, Bokuto se sentó frente a él y también se encontraba el de este preparado, como siempre solía hacerlo Akaashi.

-Buenos días Bokuto-san- dijo Akaashi con una sonrisa, bajando la taza de café.

-Buenos días Akaashi- le respondió con una gran sonrisa, para proceder a tomar su desayuno.

Ya luego de terminar de desayunar, cada quien fue por su lado, a la salida se despidieron con un beso y fueron a sus respectivos lugares; Bokuto trotaba para llegar al gimnasio, así aprovechaba también de calentar antes de entrenar; al llegar, pudo ver como Sakusa se encontraba estirando, con un Atsumu hablando de no se qué, mientras lo ayudaba empujando su espalda, Meian hablando con Inunaki y Shoyo, Barnes con un balón en la mano analizándolo, como si este le fuese a decir algo, Thomas venia saliendo de vestuarios, con la ropa de entrenamiento usada por el equipo, allí fue también Bokuto a cambiarse para empezar el calentamiento y entrenar.

Entre el entrenamiento, chistes por parte de Atsumu y Bokuto, y algunos tropiezos de Bokuto, llego el término de la práctica, algunos se quedaron estirando, mientras que otros, o mejor dicho, Sakusa, se dirigió a las duchas, y luego del estiramiento, todos fueron donde él de rulos había ido, pero ya esté se encontraba saliendo de estas.

A la salida del gimnasio, Bokuto se dirigió a varias tiendas para comprar los respectivos regalos, pero el que más se demoró en elegir era el de Akaashi, sabia lo que quería, pero debía ser perfecto, no podía tener cualquier diseño, debía ser preciso y hermoso, y allí lo vio, en la vitrina, aquel le llamo la atención, era lo que buscaba, fue directamente y lo compró sin pensar más, él vendedor recibió muy bien al de cabellos bicolor, y lo atendió con mucha paciencia; al salir, a Bokuto le brillaban demasiado los ojos, era un regalo perfecto, su querido Akaashi estaría feliz por aquel regalo, y lo mejor es que solo quedaban ya casi 2 días para aquella esperada época. Al salir de esa tienda, pudo ver a Sakusa Kiyoomi saliendo de una tienda que se encontraba frente a él, junto a Miya Atsumu, ambos con unas bolsas en sus manos, Atsumu con una gran sonrisa apuntando a otro lado y jalando a Sakusa hacia allí, Bokuto rió, eran una pareja tan rara pero tan bonita, aunque nadie superaría su relación con Akaashi, ellos eran los mejores.

Llego a casa algo cansado y nuevamente pidió la cena, pero esta vez colocando un papel, recordando que un repartidor vendría a entregarle el pedido, y no su madre enojada, pero su madre no vendría, esta llamaría a Bokuto, y allí sonó el celular de este.

-Bokuto Koutarou, ¿diga?- hablo él chico con el celular en su oreja y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que "diga"? Chico, ¿acaso te olvidaste de tus padres y tus hermanas?- reprendió una mujer al otro lado de la línea, era la madre de Bokuto, y se escuchaba que no estaba muy contenta.

-MAMÁ, ¿CÓMO ESTÁS?- preguntó eufórico aquel que parecía un búho, se escucho un suspiro desde la otra línea.

-Ay hijo, no me puedo enojar contigo, estoy bien bebé, y tú amor, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿por qué no me has venido a visitar?- preguntó la señora Bokuto a su hijo, mientras que Bokuto sonrió al saber que su madre se encontraba muy bien.

-Muy bien mamá, y no podre ir a verte esta semana, lo siento, pero en año nuevo iremos con Akaashi a visitarlos y quedarnos un tiempo- le respondió él chico de ojos dorados.

Se quedaron un tiempo hablando hasta que sonó el timbre, Bokuto nuevamente se asusto, pero vio aquel papel que el anotó, donde aparecía que tenia que abrirle al repartidor, se despidió de su madre y fue a recibir la comida, pagó lo respectivo y volvió a entrar; dejo el pedido en la mesa y corrió a guardar las cosas que había comprado, cuando Akaashi llegara, envolverían los regalos, para después repartirlos.

Akaashi hizo presencia en la casa, un poco más temprano que otros días, saludo a Bokuto y comenzaron a cenar, y nuevamente Bokuto comenzó a hablar de su día, dando también oportunidad para que Akaashi hablase, era una amena conversación, ambos en su mundo y nadie podría interrumpirlos. Al terminar se dedicaron a sentarse y envolver los regalos, mientras conversaban de cosas triviales.

-Visitaremos a nuestros padres en año nuevo, ¿verdad Akaashi?- preguntó Bokuto mientras descifraba como envolver el regalo de su gran y querido bro, Kuroo Tetsuro.

-Si, Bokuto-san, y nos quedaremos un tiempo en la casa de tus padres, por cierto, ¿les avisaste?- pregunto él de ojos azules mientras envolvía un regalo especial para Tenma Udai, aquel gran mangaka de quien era editor.

-Si, mamá estará contenta de verte otra vez- respondió Bokuto.

Ambos seguían conversando y envolviendo regalos, en una oportunidad, Bokuto tomo una cinta y la colocó alrededor del rostro de Akaashi, este lo miro extrañado, mientras que Bokuto sonreía y decía "aquí estar mi regalo de navidad, el mejor regalo", haciendo que Akaashi se sonrojara y mirara hacia otro lado; siguieron haciendo sus labores, mientras que Akaashi aún estaba con la cinta que su novio le había colocado.

-Mañana no trabajaré, pero iré a casa de Tenma-san para entregarle su regalo- le dijo Akaashi a su novio, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a ordenar el pequeño desorden por envolver regalos.

-Oh, esta bien, Meian también dijo que mañana fuésemos al intercambio de regalos, y luego podríamos irnos a casa- comento Bokuto, mientras ayudaba en cierto modo a Akaashi, este asintió a lo dicho por su novio.

Cuando ya estaba todo ordenado, Bokuto fue a la habitación, mientras Akaashi iba a darse una buena ducha, oportunidad que uso Koutarou para envolver el regalo de su pareja, con mucho cuidado tomo ambas cajas y las envolvió, procurando que la más grande de estas no se rompiese; al terminar, se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo, así que escondió el regalo y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa; mientras que Akaashi recién salía del baño e iba a la habitación a cambiarse, y al entrar, vio la ancha espalda de su novio descubierta, provocando nuevamente un sonrojo.

-Oh Akaashi, ya terminaste- habló Bokuto al darse vuelta, mostrando sus pectorales y abdominales, Akaashi no pudo formular palabra alguna, así que solamente asintió y siguió su camino hacia aquel closet donde estaba guardada su ropa. Podrían pasar años, pero Bokuto siempre seguiría provocando pequeños sonrojos en Akaashi, y eso era lo que esta peculiar pareja jamás perdería con el paso del tiempo.

Terminaron de cambiarse y se recostaron en la cama, ambos abrazándose, sus respiraciones eran tranquilas, era tranquilizador estar junto con el otro, era lo mejor pasar aquellos hermoso y silenciosos momentos junto al otro, amaban estar así, y podrían estarlo por muchos años. La noche paso serena, una larga noche que se hizo corta para Akaashi, quien despertó un poco antes de lo habitual, solamente para envolver el regalo de su amado chico, sin que este insistiese en ver que hacia. Al terminar de envolverlo y colocarle la cinta, sonó su alarma y la de Bokuto, apago ambas y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Bokuto, el cual ahora no tenia su peculiar forma, si no que estaba todo revuelto, luego siguió con su cara, acariciando su mejilla; las facciones de Bokuto eran hermosas, su rostro lucia tan relajado, era como una obra de arte, y Akaashi era aquel aficionado por el arte que podía pasar horas y horas contemplando una sola obra, analizando cada detalle de esta, y eso siempre hacia, le encantaba grabarse el rostro de Bokuto en su cabeza, le encantaba escuchar a Bokuto todo el día, le encantaba aquel energético búho, quien ahora ya no se deprimía por ciertas cosas, aunque ahora ya no era tan mimado como siempre, él seguirá siendo aquel infantil que hay que consentir para Akaashi, y él de ojos azules estaba dispuesto a consentirlo en cualquiera de sus caprichos. Bokuto comenzó a removerse, abriendo lentamente los ojos y viendo como Akaashi lo miraba tan pacíficamente, se movió a tal punto de sentarse en la cama y mostrar una gran y hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que es capaz de encandilar y cambiarle el día a cualquiera que podía verla.

-Buenos días Akaashi- formulo Bokuto, aunque su voz denotaba algo de cansancio, Akaashi beso la mejilla de este y le respondió aquel saludo.

-Buenos días Bokuto-san- dijo suavemente Akaashi, Bokuto abrazó a su amado y repartió varios besos por su rostro.

-Hoy llegaré mucho más temprano, almorzaremos juntos, veremos películas, comeremos en el sofá, nos vestiremos muy navideños, luego cenaremos y abriremos los regalos- ideo Bokuto su día, Akaashi sonrió, su novio aún no olvidaba esa faceta de un niño pequeño, y eso le encantaba, que Bokuto no perdiera ese niño interior era lo mejor.

Ambos se levantaron y emprendieron su día, Akaashi fue en dirección a la casa de Tenma y Bokuto al gimnasio, ambos con el regalo en sus manos. Cuando Bokuto llego, ya varios se encontraban dentro; paso un buen rato con una buena y agradable charla con Shoyo, cuando Meian los llamó para iniciar el intercambio, todos se encontraban sentados en el suelo del gimnasio, a excepción de Sakusa, quien estaba sentado sobre la chaqueta del equipo; el intercambio empezó con Meian, quien le dio el regalo a Atsumu, así comenzaron cada quien que le debía regalar al otro; ya cuando cada quien se encontraba con su respectivo regalo, fue la voz de Bokuto la que resonó en todo el gimnasio

-VAMOS OMI, VE TU REGALO- hablaba Bokuto con emoción, Sakusa lo miro y solo rodo los ojos, pero su pareja también insistió en que lo abriera, y luego todo el equipo, haciendo que él ruliento abriera aquello; al romper el paquete, pudo ver una caja rectangular, la abrió y allí había un cubrebocas con el logo oficial del equipo, también había una camisa de compresión y un par de alcohol gel; Sakusa solo rió y agradeció aquello. Luego de Kiyoomi, todos comenzaron a abrir sus respectivos regalos, Bokuto abrió el suyo, quien se lo había dado Barnes, era unas rodilleras largas, un cuadro del equipo, ya que, se sabia que Bokuto apreciaba a su equipo, y una figurita con el logo de Black Jackals; a Bokuto le encanto, el siempre apreciaba a su equipo, y tener recuerdos de este le encantaba.

Todos agradecieron los regalos que les tocaron, desearon una feliz navidad y fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Bokuto fue lo más rápido y contento al suyo, tenia un gran panorama con Akaashi, y nadie le interrumpiría aquello. Al llegar, pudo escuchar a Akaashi, quien se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo, saludo con un gran grito y Akaashi lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa por la cual Bokuto se enamoraba aún más del morocho. Almorzaron amenamente y Bokuto le mostro los regalos a Keiji, este lo felicito y mostro lo que Tenma le había regalado, dos volúmenes de su manga favorito y uno de ellos era una edición limitada, ventajas de ser mangaka.

Terminaron de almorzar, ordenaron la mesa y fueron a ver películas navideñas, por parte de Bokuto, quien amaba esas películas; se quedaron horas viendo, hasta que el reloj dio las 21:30, Akaashi decidió levantarse del sofá para preparar la cena, mientras Bokuto copio a Keiji y fue con él a ayudarlo; fue una buena charla mientras la preparaban, chistes y torpezas por parte de Bokuto, y un Akaashi que se aseguraba de que Bokuto no se acercara demasiado al horno encendido. Cuando terminaron de hacerla, se dedicaron a comer, Bokuto ansiaba que llegase la hora de entregar el regalo a Akaashi, había esperado aquello desde que inicio el día, aunque los demás sucesos lo mantuvieron ocupado, pero ahora nada podía mantenerlo así, cada dos segundos se dedicaba a ver el reloj, para ver qué hora era, y cuánto faltaba para que llegase aquella hora esperada; unos cuantos minutos más y terminaron de cenar, Akaashi propuso ordenar después, ya que veía en los ojos de Bokuto desesperación, desesperación por que llegase el momento; así que decidió que lo mejor era salir a contemplar la nieve, la blanca y fría nieve; se colocaron sus abrigos y bufandas, y salieron al patio, el cielo estaba oscuro, pero era iluminado por las miles de estrellas existentes, y el reflejo del sol en la luna; copos de nieve caían, formando pequeños montones de nieve, Bokuto fue a uno y creo dos mini muñecos de nieve, a los cuales llamo Kou y Kei, basado en los nombres su novio y el propio, Akaashi sonrió otra vez, siempre que Bokuto hacia algo, él sonreía, porque Bokuto siempre hacia cosas de corazón, y no por lograr conseguir algo, porque a Bokuto le encantaba hacer cosas, aunque estas parezcan infantiles, y a Akaashi le encantaba eso de Koutarou.

Varios niños se veían en los patios, jugando con la blanca nieve que caía, algunos creando muñecos de nieve, otros lanzándose bolas de nieve, también habían niños que creaban ángeles de nieve; todo era hermoso en aquella época, todo era maravilloso, era una época muy hermosa para pasar en familia, o con aquellos a los cuales más quieres; Akaashi miro la hora por su teléfono, 23:53, llamo a Koutarou, advirtiéndole la hora, este se alejo de los mini Kou y Kei, y fue inmediatamente dentro del hogar, Keiji negó lentamente y también ingresó; Bokuto bajaba las escaleras con un paquete en sus manos, y Akaashi sacó de un cajón, una caja también, ambos estaban frente a frente, a solos minutos para entregar sus regalos, mientras que Bokuto habló, dando inicio a aquella costumbre que fueron adoptando desde que comenzó su noviazgo.

-Akaashi, este año junto a ti a sido increíble, nunca imagine que viviríamos tantas aventuras, que conoceríamos mucho mas del otro, cada vez que descubro algo nuevo en ti, es como si recién te hubiese conocido; eres mi mundo Akaashi, y espero seguir pasando muchas navidades junto a ti, te amo Keiji- dijo Bokuto con el regalo en mano, Akaashi sonrió, era su turno de hablar.

-Bokuto-san, no sabes lo feliz que soy cada vez que estas junto a mi, mi mundo se llena de felicidad y alegría cada vez que veo tu sonrisa, o me hablas de tu día, o simplemente te veo, me encanta todo de ti, todas tus locuras, todos tus tropiezos, todos tus chistes, amo todo de ti, y me gustaría pasar muchas navidades contigo, incluso, si la vida y las circunstancias me lo permiten, estar para siempre a tu lado, te amo Koutarou- termino de hablar Akaashi, y para sellar todo eso, la pareja se beso, un tierno beso que mostraba más de mil sentimientos, un beso significativo, ya que esta seria su ultima navidad como novios...

La hora llegó, el celular de Akaashi mostraba las 00:00, hora de darse aquellos regalos, cada quien tomo el suyo y lo abrió, el de Bokuto era un hermoso álbum de fotos, con todos los momentos hermosos que vivió con Akaashi, con descripciones tan especificas de lo que sucedía en aquellos momentos; niebtras que el de Akaashi era una hermosa figurilla de dos búhos abrazados, con un grabado que decía "Keiji & Koutarou"; ambos se sonrieron y agregaron algo.

-Hay algo más- dijeron al mismo tiempo, ambos rieron, y fue Bokuto quien habló primero- hay algo más, ¿ves esa tapita? ábrela...- Keiji lo miro, pero espero, quería que Bokuto también viera su sorpresa.

-Lo haremos al mismo tiempo, ya que al final del álbum hay algo más...- Koutarou asintió, Keiji comenzó la cuenta regresiva, y al llegar al 1, ambos hicieron lo que el otro les dijo.

Al final del álbum había escrito, con letras cursivas, "¿quieres casarte conmigo?" mientras que debajo de estas, había un hermoso anillo de compromiso; y en el compartimiento del búho, había un rollo de papel pequeño con un escrito, "¿te quieres casar conmigo?" y debajo del papel, un anillo. Ambos rieron, habían pensado la misma idea, ambos se miraron y musitaron un "claro que quiero", para luego volver a besarse, y colocarse aquellos anillos. Era su última navidad como novios, ya que de ahora en adelante eran prometidos, serian una pareja que estaría a punto de casarse, y ser feliz para toda la vida; porque ambos se amaban, y eso era lo más importante en estas épocas y toda la vida, amar... 


End file.
